The Order of Moebius.
"We bring order to Moebius."~''New Order Motto. The New Order is a fascist government formed out of the decaying ashes of the Anti Mobian Army. It's armies consist of many former AMA veterans, Psy-troopers , Greater Spagonian,and Overlander Empire allies. The New Order's main goal is to start a 3rd Great War with Mobius prime and avenge itself for what it views as a past defeat,(which really ended in a stalemate.) Currently the Order is fighting a rebellion on their own homeworld as well as Eggman Empire's forces,and GUN armies on Mobius Prime, together the insurgences of several minor mobian factions. Members: The New Order was created by Baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska[1]. Along with former AMA generals and Grey Party Moebian officals.The New Order also has many former AMA veterans and personnel who defected to its side prior to the Second Moebian Civil War breaking out, especially many former members of the now fractured Psychic Guardians. Notable members include: *Baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanksa (The main leader, the villain protagonist of Dimensional Wars.) *Scylla Bradanska (Grief's sister) *Amanda Bradanska (Grief's aunt) *Grau the fox (Grief's daughter) *Administrator Sherly Periwinkle (Leader of the Grey Party and orchestrator of the Rodent Solution, her main bases are in the Ciyet Decimation Complex in Eastern Eurish, and her secret base in Downunda.) *Tyrenous the fox (Grief's son) *Darkvine the Galago *Major Merci Androlf *Admiral Alteer (Head of the Order's fleet, a space navy.) *Frau Kommandantin Sophia Klein (A tank commander and in charge of the Order's panzer devisions.) *The Emperor of the New Overlander Empire (Leader of the New Overlander's Empire, current allies of the Bradanska's family) Religion: As with the A.M.F (Anti Moebian Federation), many members of the New Order are either agnostic or atheist.Baron Grief, magic is now allowed to be studied under permit.The Academy of Mages was founded in teaching the ancient arts of magi towards those who are gifted, in return for mandatory and selective service in the Academy as battle mages for the Order. Policies: ''"Order doctrine manifest update no: 771716321 All New Order citizens are hereby assigned the civil duty of reporting any suspicious activity from that of the echidna and hedgehog population within the city of Siag. Citizens are encouraged to inform the local civil authorities of anyone attempting to shelter or condone such individuals in blatant defiance of the barons wishes. Severe penalties will come to such individuals attempting to defy said update." The New Order maintains many of the AMA's former policies, but now under harsher regulations. Capital punishment for crimes like rape is considered the norm. Anyone having ties with either GUN or Eggman face a brutal interrogation and execution policy. One thing is known to be a drastic change in Moebian policies under the New Order, Grief's order openly supports ethnic 'cleansing' and outright genocide of 'undesirable' species of Mobians such as echidnas and hedgehogs. It is commonly preached through Grief's hefty propaganda campaign that the Moebians lost the last war due to intervention of echidnas and hedgehogs. Thus Grief uses this hatred towards these species to further promote his twisted ideology. Base of Operations The New Orders capital is in Siag City on Moebius,(Atlanta), as well as the capital of Moebius. Many other countries like Aldaris, Outbac, Port Navald, Turreg, and even the newly colonized Griefhaug have become allied to the New Order.Also many former AMA territories on Mobius Prime and on Turanta have come under New Order control.On the Prime World, Spagonia has been under Order occupation in the form of their allied puppet state, Greater Spagonia. Currently the Order holds territory in central Eurish, Soumerica, Downunda, and are pushing into the west and southeast coasts of Northamer with their armies. History: After the death of Ivan Bradanksa in a friendly fire incident that happened in Ghanistan, Grief grew colder in his heart and developed a animosity towards non-Moebian xenos, robots, and prime worlders. He eventually started the New Order in the hopes that Moebius would rise from its ashes and once again become a major force to be reckoned with. Grief grew ashamed of his sisters attempt of having peace with the prime world and GUN, so far as to become their allies and unite the two planets. Griefan believed that the AMA/GUN/Egg/Dark Void war could have been won if the AMA only supported its allies and was harsher on the prime world from the start. This animosity was not his alone however, many Moebians viewed that Moebius should get revenge on their former enemies, and that peace between the realms was utter nonsense. Griefan came to power by promoting the use of his father's former policies,(many of whom he would change to be more radical later on, and by the promise of a pro-militarized Moebius regime that would avenge Moebius and all who died for her in the past war) After a little time, the New Order launched a big surprise assault against Mobius Prime, starting the Second Dimensional War conflict. After have weakened heavily the armies of both the GUN and Eggman in all Mobius, the moebians soon had to deal with primal mobians too, included the feared Swarm and several Freedom Fighters groups. Despite their destructive and ruthless way to lead the war, the New Order's and it's leaders has got several supporters in Soumerca and the support of the New Dingo Regime and the New Overlander Empire , both main allies of the Baron and that helped to spread their influence and their twisted ideology on Mobius Prime. During the conflict, Grief Bradanska began to order the genocide of two races considered as traitors (echidnas and hedgehogs), with policies that imposed persecutions and complete extermination of these species, called "rodents" by the Baron's propaganda. This massacre was mostly executed by Grey Party members, in particular by Sherly Periwinkle, responsible of the death of thousands, if not millions of innocents, all of them sent to die in Grief's death camps. This genocide, with all the war crimes too commited by the New Order on both Moebius and Mobius Prime, has succeeded to create a new enemy for the Baron. Bradanska's family is now fighting against most of their old AMA companions, as well as members of the FROST company and former New Order's soldiers and officers, included many Psychic Guardians and some Grey Party members. All these rebels are led by Iceheart Leon Trotsky under the Moebian Liberation Front 's flag. When the New Order started to suffer heavy losses and failures on many fronts, their leader has decided, after a long and hard negotation, to join temporarily his forces with GUN, the Swarm and several Freedom Fighters groups to fight against the Eggman Empire and finally get rid of it once for all.Unfortunately, the head of the Grey Party, Sherly was outraged by this and clashed with the baron in a duel while using Anarchy Beryl to make herself go into a superform. Eventually the baron and Sherly would both mortally wounded and died, thus ending the reign of terror of the Order. However, this would have dire consequences in the future with the rise of the Dominion of Moebius in the Vengence War against the newly reformed Republic of Moebius, or the New Moebian Republic. Joining the New Order: The New Order is one of the joinable factions for roleplaying made by Jaredthefox92, they are essentually villains and antagonists most of the time with some very self-serving benefits to any character who seeks to join them. However, there are consequences and limitations with who can be accepted into their organization. Pros and Perks: New Order forces tend to be highly trained, well armed and up to date with the latest tech, and their leader rewards competence rather generiously. If your character is in it for the money, and they wish to have considerable support and supplies the New Order maybe the right thing. Cons and Restrictions: Your character will basically be supporting an army that openly supports genocide and ethnic clensing of species such as hedgehogs and echidnas that are viewed as inferior. This means your character may have to get blood on their hands and by joining said faction your character will most certainly be viewed in a negative and heartless reputation. Unable to join: Any hedgehog or echinda character. (For obvious reasons) The Grey Party: Like some not very nice people in real life, The Order has its own inner political party keeping it running and basically backing it. The Grey Party has been in the shadows ever since Ivan Bradanksa won the Grey Revolution and has been the chief motivational force on Moebius for the past 15 years afterwards. The Greys are radical extremists, but also comprised of some of the most veteran and bravest soldiers and officers in the Order. They act as the the secret police under Grief and are the bodyguards to his family.They are not to be underestimated in any regard, and even within the Order most fear a knock at the door by so much as one of them. Needless to say, you don't mess with them unless you want the toughest of Moebius to hunt you down. They will kill you, torture you, interrogate you, or worse send you to a deathcamp. The greys have full authority under the Order to do so as well. They are essentially the state itself casting judgement upon any who oppose the Order, guilty or otherwise. Misconceptions about the Order: #'The Order is outright racist to be racist. '''This is false, the Order is racist due to events happening in the First Dimensional War #'The Order hates African Americans because Knuckles has Jamaican themes.' This is invalid, In the Archie Sonic lore the echidnas under the Dark Egg Legion have territories in Downunda and in what would be the United Kingdom, characters like Lien Da and Dimitri act very Caucasian and English. The Order also hates echindas due to their alliance on the prime world with Eggman, (and also if you look at the Archie Sonic lore, Anti-Knuckles is distinctly a french white stereotype). #'The Order hates people with disabilities.' This is very false, in fact the Baron's father, Ivan Bradanksa possessed high functioning Autism. Under the Order the Titan Trooper program is seen as an honor, (much like the Space Marine program in the Warhammer 40,000 universe.) The fact that the mentally handicapped are subject to this program is seen, at least in the people of the Order's eyes as a benefit. #'The Order hates homosexuals.' This is only true in countries such as Greater Spagonia. where they're ruled by a actual homophobic member of the Order. In the main order territories under the Baron, homosexuality is merely a cultural issue and there are no documented cases of the Baron stating anything against the subject. Likewise, the Baron's primal brother is actually homosexual and this merely creeps the baron out, slightly. #'The New Order are supremacists. Despite the baron personally believing that canines are better than all other species, he never acts on this concept. Under the Order everyone is basically equal, (unless you're a hedgehog or an echinda), this is because these species are viewed as traitors and not genetically inferior. The Order is known to pride itself on its 'mixed bag' diversity. There are Order officers who are a variety of species, such as Aye Aye's, galagos, cats, spiders, wolves, fruit bats, ants, lizards, monkeys, and a many more other species. #'''The Order is sexist towards females. This is not only outright invalid, but it directly conflicts with their lore. Not only is there about a 50% of seeing Order soldiers female, but females are given high enough positions that the very family of the Baron are given leadership positions as head administrators and leaders in various regions of the Order. In fact, the Order prefers to give more specialist, (and sometimes safer) positions towards females to allow them to excel and contribute to the Order in various ways. As going with the 'mixed bag' policy that has roots even back to the Supression Squad, the Order tends to believe there is a special place for each person and that they should be assigned in what would be the most useful and not what would be a waste of potential.The purple color scheme assigned to females designates that they're to be put in more specialist positions and this color was chosen by Baroness Scylla herself. #'The Baron sends people to their demise in his camps. '''This is rather complex, while Grief indeed has the capability to Order anyone to be sent to a camp, he doesn't run them and he doesn't choose who is eligible. The Grey Party oversees these operations, with his henchewoman Sherly Periwinkle overseeing these. #'The Order hates humanity.While the Order is indeed in a second Great Deminsional War with the humans of the Guardian Units of Nations, they still comprehend that it is the human government that is to blame, and even the Baron states that he wishes to get revenge on the human military and not humans in general. This is verified by Grief's long standing history of being around humans as a child and developing a sort of understanding of them. #'''The Order promotes child soldiers. There are no known permitted cases of children,other than members of the Bradanksa Family serving on the battlefield. All assistance from anyone under the age of enlistment are by law of the Order hereby to be stationed in non-combative zones and given simple tasks that are safe. The Baron himself would be considered a child soldier as kid, but he has superpowers and often defied the permission of his father. The Baron's son, Tyrenous is constantly monitored by the Psychic Guardians, (as well as the Grey Party) to be protected. Trivia: *The New Orders rise to power is simular to Germany's rise to power prior to WW2, as such there are many fascist undertones in the New Order (Despite Griefan does not have any ubermensch philosophies, rather he believes that is it Moebius's destiny to take vengeance upon her primal sister Mobius.) *They are named and inspired by the Nazi's in Wolfenstein: The New Order *In terms of geological location, the Order would actually be located in the Americas from central, south, and middle America and would take up most of these countries with the exception of Canada. Category:Antagonists Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Races Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Soldiers